Lávalo
by Sasshask
Summary: -Loca neurótica. -¿Dijiste algo? -No. -Eso creí. Lávalo bien, a veces queda grasa.


Hola... He decidido subir otro pequeño One-shot sacado de mi retorcida mente (no tan retorcida, pero si rara), espero que les agrade.

Y... no se que mas.

* * *

Pase la esponja metálica por el sartén, tenía pegado residuos de huevo que estaban muy quemados, odiaba lavar los trastes pero no había de otra, mamá y papá se habían ido de viaje y estoy segura que Deidara no lavara ninguno.

 _Time of our lives_ sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar mis quejas en el salón de la casa. Lo que yo creí que iba a ser divertido y genial era que, ahora como nuestros progenitores se habían ido de vacaciones y Deidara siempre sale con sus amigos, me quedaría sola y podría ser la otaku desatada que sólo yo podía ser cuando estaba sola, pero no. Está vez, Deidara había traído a sus amigos a casa y yo me estaba hartado, odiaba tener tres años menos que él, Deidara tiene 21 y se creía dueño del lugar cuando mis padres no estaban. Termine de lavar la sartén, había quedado reluciente, la coloque en su sitio y proseguí a lavar las ollas.

-¡Hermanita! - Deidara entro a la cocina haciendo escándalo, como siempre.- ¿Dónde está mi comida?

-Sobre el microondas.- pase la esponja suave alrededor de la olla.- ¿No te ibas ya?

-Si, pero Sasori vino después de terminar un mural y quería ducharse lo estamos esperando. - Deidara abrió el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza de las de papá

-Mmhh.- restregué la olla con más fuerza ¿qué rayos tenía pegado?- ¿a dónde van?

-A un club que abrió el tío de Itachi.- tomó la comida y la cerveza.- ¿Me prestas tu Hummer?

-No.

-¡Que linda eres, Ino! Te prometo que no le haré ni un rayón.- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me olisqueo levemente.- Y deberías ducharte, hueles a papas fritas y chocolate.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Largo!

Deidara salió de la cocina riendo, suspire y me concentre en los trastes. Quince minutos después había terminado con los trastes, la cocina estaba impecable y en el equipo se escuchaba _Lean on_ , me senté en la isla de la cocina, ahora que había terminado debía esperar a que los amigos de Deidara se fueran para yo escabullirme a mi habitación. No quería salir de la cocina si los amigos de Deidara estaban por tres razones.

1.- Eran unos idiotas, y no tenía ganas de que empezarán a molestar, a pesar de que los conozco poco.

2.- No estaba para nada presentable, pero es su culpa ellos llegaron de la nada y ya yo estaba en la cocina, con una camisa de Deidara, sin sostén, gafas de montura gruesa y solamente bóxers femeninos.

3.- Y como dijo Deidara no me había duchado en todo el día.

Me baje de la isla, abrí uno de los gabinetes y saque una caja de cereal, cerré el gabinete y volví a sentarme sobre la isla. Mientras me comía el cereal me preguntaba cuando se iban a ir, a las 8:30 tenía una partida importante de _League of Legends_ y no podía perdérmela, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke habían acordado traer sus laptops -ya que se supone que mi casa estaba sola y mi Internet es veloz- para estar todos cerca y no tener que conectar _Skype_ y así no tener lag. Vi el reloj de la pared mientras llevaba cereal a mi boca, 7:50 no tardarían en llegar y el grupo de idiotas seguía en mi sala.  
Suspire mirando al suelo, quiero que se vayan.  
Levante la mirada al ver a alguien entrar, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. No nos dijimos nada, él solamente dejo el plato vacío en el friega-platos e iba a darse la vuelta para irse. Me moleste, pero fui paciente.

-¿Itachi?- se paró a mitad de camino para verme.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?

-¿A dónde vas?-

«Relájate, Ino. Se amable, recuerda lo que paso hace dos días»

-Afuera.- me vio como si fuera idiota.

-Por favor, lava el plato.- señale el friega-platos.

-No lo creo.

-Hazlo.

-Deidara lo hará.

-No, no lo hará.- vamos se paciente.- Así que, lávalo.

-No, pero...

-¡Que lo laves!- Explote.- ¡Estuve por más de una hora limpiando la maldita cocina, para que tu, que no eres ningún extraño me la ensucies! ¡Yo no soy mi madre que te lava lo que ensucias cuando estás aquí! ¡Así que, mientras ella no esté aquí vas a lavar cada traste y cualquier cosa que ensucies! ¿Me entendiste?

Itachi se me quedo viendo sorprendido, a paso lento temiendo que fuera a asesinarlo se acercó al friega-platos y lavó el plato.

-Loca neurótica.- susurro, pude escucharlo pero ya no quería gritarle otra vez, ya hemos peleado dos veces esta semana.

-¿Dijiste algo?- me acerqué para guardar el cereal en el gabinete.

-No.

-Eso creí. Lávalo bien, a veces queda grasa.

Itachi lavaba el plato y me sentí muy imponente, pero de verdad me había molestado que dejara eso sucio allí, ni siquiera es la primera vez que viene. Ni siquiera puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que mi mamá le ha preparado un futón a Itachi, ni las veces que comió aquí, ni nada de eso. Así que no es ningún extraño puede lavar su plato sin pena alguna.

Volví a sentarme en la isla de la cocina, para verlo terminar de lavar el plato, se secó las manos y volteo a verme.

-¿Feliz?- le sonreí.

-No tienes idea cuanto.

Se acercó a mí, metiéndose entre mis piernas y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Que tengas linda noche, princesa.- se separó y se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.- Por cierto, hueles a papas fritas y chocolate.- terminó de salir de la cocina.

-Odio a los Uchiha.

Y más cuando resulta que eres novia de uno y literalmente ha vivido en tu casa sus 21 años seguidos.

* * *

¡Ta-chan! ¿Que tal? Si hay algún error o algo, disculpen tratare de tener muy pocos errores, cada vez menos hasta que ya no existan.

Críticas, comentarios y demás, todo lo que quieran.

Que lean y digan su opinión, de verdad me hace la mañana, mediodía, tarde, noche y madrugada.

¡Bye!


End file.
